Question: If $x \dagger y = 5x-y$ and $x \barwedge y = 3x+y$, find $(-2 \barwedge 1) \dagger 5$.
Answer: First, find $-2 \barwedge 1$ $ -2 \barwedge 1 = (3)(-2)+1$ $ \hphantom{-2 \barwedge 1} = -5$ Now, find $-5 \dagger 5$ $ -5 \dagger 5 = (5)(-5)-5$ $ \hphantom{-5 \dagger 5} = -30$.